To But One's Dream
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: He wanted to show him that he loved him.


**_Title: To But One's Dream  
Author: _**_Izzy-Lawliet (Rin)_**_  
Disclaimer: _**_Yes, I own them.**  
Pairings: **Cid/Vincent_**_  
Rating: _**_M_**_  
Warnings: _**_AU, PWP, yaoi and whatever comes along with it._

**_Summary: _**_He wanted to show him that he loved him.  
_

**_Author's Note:_** My totally awesome gay friend FaiNeko wanted a birthday fic because I told him he did. But he's impatient and we made a deal, so I HAD to write it early. ^_^ So, here I am again. This fic is purely for him, and if anyone else enjoys it, then good for you. If you don't like it…screw you! It isn't for you to like, it's only meant for FaiNeko to enjoy.

_Michel – This is for you, my awesomely gay friend. Happy **really **early birthday!_

**xxx**

Cerberus sat idly on his lap as he waited for the rest of the group to come back to the airship. He was perched up on a rock, looking out over the horizon where the sun was setting down into another nightmare filled night. Good thing none of the other suspected anything. That is…except for one. The pilot always seemed concerned about his welfare, but not how he felt.

Cid Highwind bothered Vincent to no end, always talking with his badmouthed language and the killer stick hanging from his lips while he cursed every other word. But then again, without Cid, Vincent would probably still be in the coffin in Shinra Mansion, Nibelhiem. So, yes, that caused him to be grateful, but not to the point where he wanted to be worried over every moment of every day. Now _that _he could do without.

"Yo, Vin, ya comin' in'side?!" Cid yelled to Vincent from the deck.

Instead of answering his significant other, he stood up and walked slowly, methodically into the ship, watching every corner as though something were about to pop out and attack him, taking him back to the hell hole he lived in for many decades. Vincent, entered the ship, only calming down slightly as he made his way to the arms of his boyfriend where he knew he would find some comfort. He went straight to his shared room, knowing that after he had yelled to him, Cid made his way there, getting ready for another night of laying together but no fulfilling pleasure.

He may not have hinted or said anything, but Vincent knew Cid wanted sex. Even if that sex was only simple touching or grinding. Cid wanted to get off, wanted to feel that connection and receive that trust from the pale-skinned. But, Vincent didn't know if he was ready for that connection, if he was ready to put all or any of his trust into the man that he already depended on so much.

Vincent walked to the bedroom, and when he entered, he lay his beloved gun on the side table. When he turned around, his lips were willingly assaulted by the blonde's. Cid had waited in the bedroom, calling to his love, surprising him with a passionate kiss. Vincent wrapped his arms around Cid's neck, leaning into the kiss with his body. "What's this all of a sudden?" Vincent asked in a monotone way.

"I…dunno how to say this…but…" Cid stayed close, their bodies still pressed against each other but raised a hand to scratch the back of his head.

"Say what, Cid?" Vincent was becoming impatient, he wanted to know what Cid was so embarrassed to say. Was it what he thought it was…?

"I wanna make love to you." Vincent's mouth dropped into a shocking gape. "I know, it's kind of out of the blue, but I can't help but get the feeling that you don't think I really love you when I do. I just want to show you that, I want to show you how much I love you. Please, let me." Vincent shook his head, turning around and walking out of the room after opening the door. He walked off the airship, ignoring the worried look from Cloud, the only other that didn't judge him.

He couldn't believe Cid, he wanted to fuck him only after a year of being together…_He has a right to; it's a year without any sex, unless…, _Chaos said from within him. **Don't.**Vincent scowled inwardly and trudged out to the sea, kicking off his boots and letting his cape fall from his shoulders. Ignoring the voice that resided in his head, Vincent walked to the water, letting it brush against his feet. He didn't let anyone know, but this was one of the few things that calmed him down from his boiling rage that left people hurt and towns ruined. He once lived by the ocean, before he became a Turk and met Lucrecia. And that's why he lived in a coffin for all those years, he didn't want to be reminded of his much more simpler past where monsters didn't echo his every thought or controlled him when he was furious, depressed, or over…pleasured.

But…he wouldn't know about the last one, for with Chaos always on the edge of his mind, he was never able to fully relax into a lover enough to get that pleasure. Then again, he has never been able to kiss another before Cid came along, seeing his bright blue eyes when the coffin lid was lifted and his sleep was disturbed. Now those sapphire eyes haunted him in his sleep, followed him in his wake, and were something that Chaos held over him like candy to a baby. In the most inappropriate moments, Chaos would force those sparkling eyes in his minds eye, making it so he was blind to all else while saying crude demeaning things to him about not only Cid, but what Chaos would do to him if they were left alone…

Shivering from the thought, Vincent stepped back a little, sitting down so the water hit only his feet. He closed his eyes and let his hands dig into the sand, letting it make his skin smooth. Laying back he let his hair fan out around him. He lifted a hand and took off the head band that semi-restricted his hair from flowing freely.

He didn't know how long he watched the sky change from a pinkish color to a dark one that had white lights sprinkling it. His eyes started to close while he watched a falling star, wishing that Cid cared enough to wait till he was ready…

_The knife traced along his skin, leaving light scratches but not breaking the skin any. The dark-haired man that was tied up tried to arch away from the cold blade, thinking he had enough scars to last a lifetime and he didn't need anymore. His throat was sore and raw, but that didn't seem to matter to some part of him that growled uncontrollably through him._

_'Now there's the monster I created.' The bound man desperately wanted to disagree with this mad scientist, he wasn't a monster, he was still a human. 'Why don't you let the monster come out and play, Vincent. It'd be easier to give into him…' Said man shook his head, but couldn't control how he keened in a pleasurable way when the blade cut part of his skin. It seemed that the monster in him liked the pain, liked the smell and feel of the blood running down his filthy skin that hadn't been washed in…who knew how long. Ever since right before he was injected with that…whatever it was and this monster screamed and howled in his mind to be let out, giving the host a massive headache that had yet to let up till now when he was in pleasure/pain._

_'No, please…' Vincent cried to no avail. He didn't like pain. He was never one to enjoy it, which is why he became a Turk, to not let others be in pain. 'Please, stop.' The blade just cut deeper into his skin with each word and cry of pain. The demented scientist obviously wanted cries of pleasure, so giving into the lunatic, Vincent relaxed into his mind, letting the demon take over his body and mind. _

_Vincent, Vincent, Vincent!_

Vincent sat up with alarm. His name was being called, and no it wasn't part of the memory. He stood up and swiped the sand off his feet quickly before slipping them in his boots. He picked up his cape and clipped it back on around his neck.

"Yo, Vince! Are ya out he'e?!" Cid called. Vincent could here his fumbling in the slippery sand and waited till the captain came into sight. "Vince!" Cid stumbled a little more before he made it to the 'vampire' and stood in front of him. "What're'ya doing out he'e!? It's fuckin' cold!" His voice was still loud, even though they were inches away from each other.

"I wanted to watch the sunset." Vincent said as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

"That was hours ago, babe! Ya scared the fuckin' hell outta me, Valentine! Don' do it again!" Cid said, then wrapped his arms around the other, wanting to hold him close for the moment, the adrenaline of thinking something was wrong disappearing.

"I'm sorry," Vincent said, knowing that h really did scare Cid, since Cid had used his last name.

"Ya shoul' be. I didn' know where ya were. I thought I lost ya…" Vincent was shocked; he didn't think anyone would be this worried about him if he was gone only a few hours. He voiced this. "But the way you walked out, I thought you'd never come back." Cid's lips came down on Vincent's possessively, and Vincent had nothing else to do but to fall into the kiss, easily submitting to the captain. _Oh, nice, let me, please oh please let me take him, _Chaos was growling in his head, his every word more demeaning to the blonde than the last.

"I'm sorry." Vincent whispered as their lips fell from each other. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alrigh'. Like I said, I was jus' worried…" Cid cupped Vincent's pale cheek and rubbed his thumb along his slightly pink lips. "Let's go back inside, it's fuckin' cold out here." Vincent took Cid's hand with his normal hand – the one without the claw – and followed him back up to the ship.

Everyone seemed to be in bed, for all the lights were off and everything was silent.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Cid asked once they were in their room and he was slipping off his shirt while still facing Vincent. Chaos growled inside of Vincent's mind, projecting images of what he would _love _to do to the pilot.

"No," Vincent's voice came out as a growl, startling the other. "I want you to fuck me." _Chaos, no, please_, Vincent begged from within his own mind, not being able to take control of his body.

"Vince…?" Cid said slowly, questioningly. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes, much better than ever before." The voice that was coming from Vincent's body was still rough and husky as 'Vincent' walked close to the frightened captain.

"No, _Chaos_, I _won't _fuck you-Vincent." Cid found his bearings and walked closer to the scary creature. He slowly raised a hand to cup 'Vincent's' cheek. "I'll make love to Vincent though." _Let me out, Chaos!_, Vincent begged, now more than ever wanting to let Cid show him his love. **Fine, not like I want to get all sentimental with the bastard anyways**, Chaos calmed down back into Vincent's mind, and before Cid knew it; his lips were claimed by the other. He quickly pushed what he thought was still Chaos off of him, "Don't Chaos, you can't make me."

"Cid, it's me. I swear, it's Vincent. And I would _love _if you made love to me." Vincent said, bringing his lips down on the other's once again, but this time more sweetly. It was perfect.

"Okay," Cid mumbled against the lips of his soon-to-lover.

Their hands felt over each other's body, Vincent holding his claw-hand out of the way. Cid's hands took off Vincent's clothes with loving patience, wanting to take as long as he could worshipping Vincent's body. The mewls and sighs he got out of the dark-haired one were worth the wait, he never wanted to lose Vincent, and he could've waited as long as he had to. Once they were undressed Cid kissed Vincent one last time before reaching over to his bedside table and grabbing a tube of lotion. He popped open the cap and started to gently prepare his lover with the utmost care.

Vincent groaned and pleaded with Cid for more, not being able to take the wait any longer.

When Cid didn't comply with his request, Vincent rolled them over and straddled the captain's hips. Slicking up Cid's length, he raised his own hips, positioning himself as he sunk down on the large member that breached him in the most pleasurable way. Vincent's moan was long and drug out as he slowly met Cid's hips. Cid, on the other hand, was yelling expletives at the top of his lungs as he finally got what he wanted for the last few months. To make love to his one and only.

Vincent took a deep breath before slowly and steadily raising himself up before, again, lowering himself slowly. Vincent's deep breathing to keep himself calm didn't last long whatsoever, it merely made it harder for him to breathe. So, panting to get enough oxygen, he started a faster pace, loving how Cid felt inside him. He was forced to put up with Chaos' growls, even though he desperately wanted to shut him up.

The pain was nothing compared to the kind he was used to, so he was able to speed up in no time, feeling Cid's hands on his hips to help him move. Cid's hips started to thrust up into Vincent every time he came down. Vincent's hands were on Cid's chest, using them to help push himself up and catch him before he fell forward. "Mm, Vince…" Cid's voice was deep and husky, as he started to thrust faster, wanting more out of what they were getting. So, to give them both more, he flipped them over and started to thrust furiously into Vincent.

Vincent stayed quiet, feeling like if he didn't have control over something – even if that something was his voice – he would lose it completely.

And yet, nothing prepared him for the feeling that he got when Cid struck a certain spot in him that caused him to scream and climax, feeling like never before.

Cid's smile appeared when Vincent screamed but vanished not a moment later when he himself came hard, yelling Vincent's name as though there was no tomorrow. He fell on top of Vincent, not wanting to remove himself from that heat that felt so. Damn. Good.

"I love you," Vincent said, surprising not only Cid, but himself too.

"I fucking love ya, too, Vince."


End file.
